


Is It Starla Saxton Or Starla SEXton?

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jacqueline takes Starla's virginity.RP Fic.





	Is It Starla Saxton Or Starla SEXton?

The young Starla Saxton stretched as she warmed down from her match in the locker room.   
"Hey there pretty girl."

Jaqueline smiled. Starla looked between her legs at Jacqueline as she bent forward to touch her toes.

"Hi Miss Jacqueline."

The young rookie said politely.

"Just Jaqueline.... no need for the miss."

Starla smiled and nodded she stood back up.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Depends... how old are you?"

"17."

Starla said as she stretched down to touch her toes again. 

"Then yes... there's something you can do... come here sweetie."

Starla stood up and came over to Jaqui. 

"Are you still pure sweet thing?"

Starla nodded.

"Yes...I am."

"How would you feel about losing it?"

Starla's eyes widened and she mewed softly.

"With you?"

"Yeah baby... if you'd like."

Starla smiled shyly and nodded. 

"Is that a yes sweetpea?"

"Yes."

Starla said softly and shyly. Jacqui smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Relax sweetie, I won't rush you."

Starla purred softly and nodded. Jaqui smiled and kissed her softly. Starla purred into the kiss. 

"Okay sweet girl?"

Starla nodded.

"Yes."

She mewed. Jaqui smiled and moved to slowly remove the girl's shirt. Starla blushed but let her...slightly embarrassed by her still maturing breasts compared to Jaqui's full mature ones. 

"Shy baby?"

"A little..."

Starla admitted. 

"Don't be Sweetness, you're gorgeous."

Starla smiled.

"Thank you Miss Jaqui."

"Just call me Jaqui sweetpea..."

"Yes Miss..... I mean Yes Jaqui."

Jaqui smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Starla mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

Starla nodded.

"Yes Jaqui."

Jaqui smiled and moved to stroke her hand down Starla's body. Starla closed her eyes and mewed. 

"Okay sweet girl?"

Starla nodded.

"Yes Jaqui."

"More?"

"Please."

Jaqui smiled and moved to tease her clit. Starla gasped and mewed. 

"Okay sweetpea?"

Starla murred and nodded.

"Yes Jaqui."

Jaqui smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Starla mewed shrilly. 

"Okay baby?"

"Yes.... just push on.... please.... I....it hurts.... please.... don't stop it feels worse when you’re not moving your fingers."

Starla managed to mew. Jaqui murred softly at her, picking her pace up a little. 

"Tell me when you need more."

Starla nodded.

"I Will......for now.... just don't stop...."

Jaqui smiled and sped up. Starla mewed loudly. Jaqui sped up once more.

"Come for me baby."

Starla mewled and came apart.


End file.
